Why?
by TsunaMoe
Summary: Reborn break up with Tsuna claiming that he only think him as his toy, but after 1 year he realized it isn't. Now when they meet again what will happen? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first time going to write this kind of story and I make it basically from story i've read before though I didn't remembered the tittle.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if yes the Tsuna won't be Dame Tsuna.**

* * *

_Why?_

Only that question running in my mind as I walk in the middle of Italy's street going nowhere without destination. I remembered what happen just before I get out from _that_ place.

_**Flashback~**_

I walked to Reborn's apartment while humming, I was so happy because today is our anniversary. I open his door- but when I just want to call him I stopped. I stared at the sight in front of me, Reborn **kissing** with a women. I was beyond shocked and can't move or said anything, it's like something is inside my throat and I can't find myself to breath. Just as I thought that, Reborn realized my presence, he break his kiss with that women and smirked.

"Re-Reborn?" I slowly walk towards him, I can feel my hand trembling.

"Who is she?" I stop just a couple meter from them. His smirk began to grow larger and said;

"Isn't it obvious? She is my new girlfriend, I was only playing with you honestly, never thought you will so easy to deceived. Do you honestly think that I love you?" his word stab my heart like a giant thorn, I bit my bottom lip tightly.

"Does… does this mean you're breaking up with me?" I can sensed my voice trembling in fear and my eyes began to watered, I clenched my hand until my knuckles are white waiting for him to respond. My heart is yelling, screaming for that this is only a joke and lied. However, my hyper intuition knows that this. Is. Real.

"Yes, glad to know you are not so Dame after all." And with that final blow my heart broke shattered into billions of pieces.

"I…see" I turn around and walk to the door just before I get out I said my final last word;

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. It was…fun going out with you. Arrivederci Reborn." With that, I start running. I just want to run away from that place. From them. I can't allow myself to show him this state of mine that I and he know this is his fault, and I'm sure he will be laughing at my miserable state. And so I just keep on running- ignoring the pain from my legs and...

My heart.

_**End of flashback~**_

I don't know how long I ran and I don't care. My body is soaked due the rain that is pouring the city. Funny, it looks like the sky is also crying like me. And I can't stop my mind to though the same question.

'_**Why?'**_

* * *

_**Reviews are so lovely~**_


	2. AN please read

**Chaos**

**hey guys sorry that this is not the new chapter but don't worry I already finish the second chapter i only need to send it to the Beta readers so it's not going to be long... I hope.**

**anyway~ i just want to tell you guys that i open a poll on my profile to decide which order of fiction i should update first so please check it out**

**that's all so Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Tsuna**__**'s**__** P.O.V**__**.**_

After wondering in the rain for few hours, I notice that I'm now in the middle of nowhere. Well... at one of the alley actually, I took refuge in one of the abandon house not wanting to freeze my body to the bone. As I sit waiting for the rain to clear out, I started to reminisce our memories, _my_ memories with him.

My first love.

I stared blankly at the sky, when out of blue I remembered one of the song I used to hear, and the funny thing is it's almost like my situation now. I tried to sing but since I'm a guy and my voice is hoarse after crying I can't really sing it as good as the original but I guess when only hearing the rain sound I just want to break the silence. I took a breath and sing;

'_Hey, you told me to treasure it.  
Our first kiss on that summer day.  
The blazing sun that was about to melt  
Made my mind blank from the heat.'_

'_The rippling mirage  
Where did it disappeared?  
Don't just leave me behind  
I want to forget it but I can't  
No matter what.'_

'_The liar's parade  
Because you said you love me  
Try proving it  
I won't return  
That bloody red day.'_

I stop when I cough suddenly, damn I probably got a fever. I glance to the sky again and finding it still raining. I sigh and stand up, feeling dizzy for a few minutes and my head hurt like hell. Now I really know that I just got myself a cold. 

I dial Gokudera-kun's number and told him to pick me up at the main street, when I finished I glanced again at the sky. It's so dark with a few silver lining, the thunders roar and the rains pour itself hard. I wonder if this feeling in my heart will grow up and will change my heart.

_Just like the dark sky._

~o0o~

_**1 year later**_

_**Reborn**__**'s**__** P.O.V**_

'Shit! Where is he?' I search for him ever since that day. I always thought I didn't love him and he's just one of my plaything but I was wrong. I love him, his voice, his eyes, his smile, his laugh. I miss him, though I never said it aloud but still... I miss him.

Suddenly my phone rang, when I check the caller ID it turns out it's Nono.

"Chaos."

_"Ciao Reborn."_

"Is there something you need?"

I heard Nono is chuckling for a few moments there, _"Right to the point as usual I see. Well__,__ as you can see__,__ I'm already old__,__ so my grandson succeeds me half year ago."_ Nono said.

"You have a grandson?" I remember him having sons, but- a grandson? Well that's the first.

_"Well not exactly, he's Iemitsu son__, __you see but he still have the Vongola blood from his many great grandfather, he's Primo descendant."_ Oh yeah, that idiota always brag about his cute son, didn't he?

"So?"

_"Well since he succeed me, automatically he is your Boss and since you my friend are my most trusted Hitman__,__ I thought you should meet him, since he will be the one who be giving mission to you from now on."_

"I see, okay. Do you need me now to go there?"

_"No, he's having a meeting with the Gesso family today so there is no need. I already told him you will be meeting him tomorrow in the afternoon."_

"Got it, is there anything else?"

_"No that's all of it__.__"_

"Okay, ciao Nono."

_"Ciao__.__"_

I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. I sigh and said under my breath; "Well, I hope this Boss isn't like his Idiota father." I walk to my apartment again, and then suddenly I see someone standing on front of the entrance.

"Gokudera Hayato?" The said man with silver hair and green eyes nodded to me.

"Reborn-san." Before he could said anything again, I cut his words immediately.

"Do you know where Tsuna is?" I grab his shoulders and look at him right in the eyes, at first he's shocked but immediately cover it.

"I'm sorry but I can not tell you." He answers me with straight look I hissed at him.

"And _why_ is that?"

He stared at me with narrowed eyes and said;

"Because the Tenth said to." My eyes widen a millimeter. 'He doesn't want to meet me?'

"Anyway," he said while taking out an envelope from his chest pocket.

"I'm the messenger from the Vongola Decimo, he told me to give you an invitation to meet with him at his own mansion. He said he wants to meet you privately, other than the guardians, those who want to enter the mansion will have to have an ID or an invitation, so here." He gave me the white envelope with the Vongola insignia on it.

"Well my job's done now, the map to the mansion is on the letter, you just have to show the letter to the guard and he'll show you the way." With that, he turns around and leaves just like that without looking back.

I stare at the envelope, and enter my apartment to put it on my desk. Today is too tiring with this thing happen and never in my life have I wanted to sleep so badly.

I'll worry about this tomorrow.


	4. SOPA ALERT!

**STOP SOPA! SOPA **

stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts.  
If we don't stop it, then all fanfics, fanart, fan pages, etc. will be deleted!

Please help us stop SOPA! The petition was made on February 17 and it closes on March 19. We only have 6 days left yet we need more than 65,000 more signatures to reach our goal!

Please visit: ** petitions . whitehouse . gov/ petition/stop - sopa - 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr** (take out the space) and help us save the stuff we love to do! Spread the word about it to help us put a stop to SOPA!  
Thanks to all of those who're helping!

_Moe_


End file.
